novacomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonfire 1
Seattle, Washington, United States of America ''' Its late at night, about midnight... ''A view of the city of Seattle, until an explosion sounds and panic spreads through the streets. The camera zooms into a man standing on the tip of the space needle.'' "Hm...Wonder who this can be..." The man says in a sarcastic voice. As he jumps from the towering structure into a straight dive down towards the explosion.. Citizens run in fear as three men walk from a smoky, and dusty building. The dust and smoke clear and its three men holding bags as they walk from a small jewelry store. Sporting trench coats and huge guns. "Haha! With these weapons, not even the cops can stop us!" one of the thugs exclaim. "Well, aslong as Bonfire stays away" another says, as the others agree. Just as they begin to chuckle the police arrive and in front, the man from the Space Needles... BONFIRE! "Oh boy.." One exclaims as he drops his bag and readies his guns as do his partners. "Give it up! Your surrounded!" a policemen sounds from a megahorn. "C'mon, Bonfire! Leave us alone!" One yells trembling. "Yeah, flamehead! Let us go man! We'll give you a cut!" another says scared. "You guys are gonna tell me where you got high-powered weapons like that fro-" Bofire starts but spots a grenade heading right for him! It explodes and turns the battle field to dust and rubble. In the chaos they run into the now power drained, and dark store. They close the doors and take refuge. "That was a close one, now he's toast..." A thug says as he huffs an puffs. But as they look over a counter, they see a man in the dark.. "Now.. I'ma ask again... Where did you guys... GET THOSE DAMN WEAPONS!" Bonfire exclaims as he turns into a ball of flames and turns the building to a heated hell pit! The thugs scream in fear as they throw their bags of jewelry and weapons and hold their arms up! "We submit! We'll tell you anything!" They all yell! "So... Where did irrelevant, basic thugs like you get weapons like that from?" Bonfire asks..Three officers burst through doors yelling "Freeze!" but are waived off by Bonfire... "Hold your fire! I have this.." Bonfire exclaims as the officers give the okay and walk back outside. "We...W-We... Bought them! Y-Y-Yeah! F-For cheap!" One says. "From who?" Bonfire asks. "W-We wont tell!" Another answers loudly...Bonfire then grabs the talking thug by his collar and slams him into and through a glass casing. "You '''will '''tell me who sold you those weapons.." Bonfire demands. "O-Okay.. The thug says we got them from a connect down in portland... Some weirdo... wore a hood, and under that a green mask... Strange, sounded, erm... Mexican?" The thug explains. "and...?" Bonfire asks.. "Said he was heading up to Seattle... Doubt we beat him here... He's probably in the city now... Hehe... Practically... GIVING away high-powered guns! and I know SOMEONE will use them.. and..." "You." "Will." "F-" The thug is cutoff as he is punched and knocked out. Bbonfire tosses him and proceeds to restrain, and knockout the others. He walks out the front door.. "All yours, officers.." He states as officers move in aiming. He walks opposite of officers marching into the store. He spots and changes aim to a man in a suit guarded by 3 officers. "Bofire.." He says, with a smile. "Commisioner... Nice to see you." Bonfire replies. "You too, nice job with those assholes. I really appreciate your services." He says with another grin. An officer walks out with a clip board and pen. "Well, here are the damages, commisioner...and...about 30 thousand to Bonfire's bill." The officers says. "Well, bon-" The commisioner starts as he turns and notices that Bonfire is gone... '''Next Chapter.... Bonfire...was now back where he had started on the tip of the space needle as he watches over the city of Seattle.. A beaping is heard... Aswell as a slight vibrating sound... "Huh? Oh... My phone..." Bonfire says to himself as he goes into his suit and answers his phone. "Wayne?" a voice lingers from the phone... "Y-Yes? Who is this?" Bonfire responds. "Jane! T-They have me hostage!" a lady exclaims. "and you stated my name '''and '''gave them my number?!" Bonfire responds. "I-I'm sorry! I need your help!" Jane responds. "Where at?!" Bonfire asks.. "Downtown... In the abandoned ice factory.. please, be fast!" She explains as the phone hangs up. "No...No...NO!" Bonfire exclaims as he blasts off into the air and begins his way downtown.